


Shameless Robot Oral Sex

by MissTeaVee



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: IDK, I never titled it, Tumblr import





	Shameless Robot Oral Sex

Drift squirmed, leaning back as Wing settled between his thighs, sighing happily. “You…” the jet murmured, lightly tracing a hand down Drift’s chest. “Are stunning in your new frame.”

Drift flushed a little, optics flicking over himself awkwardly. It was true, he supposed. Having been rebuilt by the Knights, again, but this time, to become one of them, he was elegant, beautiful, and sleek, all these things that he’d envied and hated long ago. He looked back up at Wing, who was smiling, taking in Drift’s body, silently appreciating the gold-trimmed helm and hip sheaths, the way the armour of Drift’s legs curved gracefully, framing the jet’s own thighs.

Unable to resist, the new knight grabbed his mentor, his lover, and dragged him down into a crushing kiss. Delighted, Wing pressed against Drift’s mouth, bracing himself with one hand on Drift’s abdomen, resting hip to hip over the Autobot.

Wing pulled back, his optics lidded, thin crescents of gold, alight with joy. Drift lightly brushed their nasals together, before slowly laying on his back, hooking his hands over the nacells on Wing’s shoulder, pulling the jet with him. Chirring softly, Wing pressed his lips against Drift’s neck, glossa flicking just once against a cable before he drew down, leaving kisses and teasing flicks of his glossa in a path down Drift’s chest, abdomen and hip.

“I just want to explore all of this.” He murmured against Drift’s thigh. “This whole body that you have now. I want to know it better than I know mine.” Drift squirmed, systems warming.

“You have… plenty of time…” He murmured. Wing looked up and smiled, reaching up to squeeze Drift’s hand, before lowering his head and running his glossa over Drift’s interface paneling. Drift squirmed a little, pushing up on his elbows to watch Wing, the jet’s mouth teasing at a cable in Drift’s thigh.

Gentle fingers clicked open Drift’s interface paneling, and Wing hummed, tasting the smooth metal underneath, nasal ridge nudging at the valve cover. “I want you.” He said, almost sang. Drift swallowed, suddenly a little unsure.

“Wing…” He managed. The jet immediately looked up, concerned.

“Drift..?”

“Its just… um…” Drift suddenly felt very stupid. He’d taken, been taken, had fingers and spikes and things that were better left unsaid inside him. But he couldn’t let Wing press his glossa into his valve. “I… just… No one’s ever done that to me.” He managed, lamely. At least Wing probably wouldn’t tease him for it.

The jet blinked, surprised by the admission. “Really?” He asked, tilting his head slightly. Drift nodded once, embarassed.

“Then it pleases me to be the first,” Wing grinned. “I’ll do my best.” It was a tease, but Drift didn’t mind, especially when Wing turned that magnetic grin on to him. He settled back down slowly, letting his valve cycle open, and watching Wing. The jet leaned back down, lifting one of Drift’s thighs and nuzzling it. Drift shivered, glossa nervously darting past his lips. Wing lightly pressed his lips to the entrance to Drift’s valve, making the Autobot shudder.

He’d always assumed that it felt something like a finger, but lighter, and shallower. But Wing’s lips against his Entrance sent little jolts of pleasure up along either side of his spinal column, and warmth started to pool in his belly. “O-Oh…” He managed, his free leg rubbing against a pinion.

Wing traced the entrance to Drift’s valve with the tip of his glossa, flirting with penetration, nasal brushing the spike cover intermittently. Drift gasped, hips twitching. Wing chirred, pleased with himself, and braced himself on Drift, so the soldier couldn’t move too much. Slowly, the jet’s glossa slid between the walls of Drift’s valve, exploring tentatively, testing Drift’s reactions.

Drift moaned, back arcing and valve tingling, hands moving to grip at Wing’s audial flares. “A-ah Primus~!” Wing chirred again, and the feeling of his glossa vibrating made Drift whimper, the calipers in his valve tugging on Wing’s glossa. The jet carefully pulled Drift’s hands off his helm.

“Gentle Drift.” He teased lightly, before delving his glossa back between Drift’s thighs. Drift was in heaven, hips twitching under Wing’s weight, lips parted and optics staring unseeingly at the roof of Wing’s apartment, letting out little moans and whimpers, fingers digging into the jet’s shoulder nacells.

“W-Wing~ P-please!” The new knight pressed his heels into Wing’s back, squirming. Wing Purred, pulling back to lick his lips, optics dark and sultry, and then he leaned back down, thrusting his glossa into Drift. Drift let out a shocked, kittenish sound. “A-ahn! Yes!”

Wing purred, partly in pleasure, partly in deliberation, making his glossa vibrate to tease at a node in the anterior wall of Drift’s valve. The Autobot keened, clutching at Wing’s helm, trying to push that maddening glossa further inside.

The jet’s name became a mantra on Drift’s lips, interspaced with little “please”s and “yes!”s and pants. Wing increased the intensity of each flick of his glossa, tasting the lubricants that slicked Drift’s valve, humming happily, enjoying the sour-sweet taste that flooded his mouth.

Drift keened suddenly, hips shuddering in Wing’s hold. “I-I’m… Wing!” He mewled sharply as Wing brushed his nasel ridge against the entrance to the valve, streatching it for a moment as his glossa continued its motions. It was too much for Drift, the heat in his stomach seemed to explode, racing through his systems, burning through his desperate frame, making him arch and cry out, fingers leaving lines in Wing’s paint as he overloaded, cascading into pleasure and noise.

He slumped back down on the berth, gasping as his body released, like a bow, pulled until the string snaps. Wing lifted his head, and smiled, serene and satisfied. Drift found the energy to haul his lover up and kiss him, tasting, for the first time, his own lubricant’s on another’s mouth. It wasn’t bad, he decided, resting his forehead against Wing’s.

In fact, he might just have been in heaven.


End file.
